1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus which transports a liquid, and a piezoelectric actuator which is deformed by being applied an electric potential.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-311983, a connecting electrode (a contact point) is connected to an end portion of an individual electrode which is arranged in a portion facing an ink chamber (pressure chamber) of an upper surface of a piezoelectric layer. The connecting electrode has a base layer which is connected to the individual electrode made of a metallic material and which has lower wettability, and an electrode drawing layer formed in an area, of the base layer, excluding a peripheral portion. Moreover, when the electrode drawing layer and a power supply terminal are connected by solder (an electroconductive adhesive), the solder is stopped by the base layer having lower wettability, and is prevented from flowing into a surface of the individual electrode.
However, in the ink-jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-311983, since the connecting electrode has a structure in which the electrode drawing layer is formed on the upper surface of the base layer made of a material different from the individual electrode, the base layer and the electrode drawing layer are to be formed separately, and there is a possibility that a manufacturing process of the ink-jet recording head becomes complicated.